Ragnarok of the Soul Society
by MelloJason
Summary: Ichigo and his posse are on a mission to find Orihime but some random chick who's getting it on with Ulquiorra pops up, what's gonna happen? Sounds so much better than the summary. xD


**This is a terrible oneshot for the amine known as Bleach! I might add to it later, but I'm not really thinking about it right now. I hope you enjoy. All reviews are welcome.**

I ran from corridor to corridor to yet another corridor in search for the missing person I had to find. Doors opened and closed loudly as I slammed them and nearly ripped them from their hinges since I was so 'panicked'. Aizen told me that I was great at acting and I was happy that he acknowledged me for that.

I peered into an absent hallway. _No one there_, I thought to myself. When I saw a leg shift from behind an enormous pillar, I smiled magnanimously. I had prepared myself for what lay ahead, but I never expected the first Soul Reaper I would run into would be him. Only a Substitute Soul Reaper, but he was good. Very good.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

I gasped in heavily and took a deep breath. Out of nowhere, Ulquiorra came in from behind me. I started to yell, but he had placed his hand over my mouth. I stopped freaking out and looked him in the eyes. What beautiful green eyes.

"Lord Aizen says to make the move now," he spoke softly.

My expression changed into one of happiness and evil at the same time. Ulquiorra stared at a column that stood adjacent to us. Its marble was white and held little symbols written in a code only known to Hollows. I turned away from Ulquiorra and flipped my short blonde hair. I brushed a few strands from my face and faced him again.

"Alright," I said. My throat felt hoarse but there was no time to talk about that. _Or think about it_, I thought.

Ulquiorra disappeared and I ran into the vestibule consisting of Ichigo Kurosaki. I laughed to myself and thought about all the fun I could have playing the helpless Soul Reaper.

"Help! Help!" I yelled. I wasn't rally in trouble, but these were Lord Aizen's wishes so I would coordinate them accordingly.

"Huh?" The boy stepped out from the post of marble and looked confused. His hair was orange like a tangerine and his eyes seemed opal but not at the same time.

I ran past him trying to act as if I didn't see him and sped beyond his arm length. I stopped suddenly. Slowly, I moved my body and gazed at the Soul Reaper.

"Can you help me?" I asked helplessly.

The Soul Reaper pulled out his sword and put it at the throat of my body. He glanced into my eyes.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

_Good, _I thought, _he's fallen for it so far. _

"My name is Kalenst. I don't know where we are so I can't tell you that, but where ever this place is, it's scary and weird people with Hollows masks are attacking me and are trying to kill me."

Ichigo ran this through his mind for which seemed to take forever. I drew in breath after breath to make it believable that I'd been running from Arrancars. I hefted the sword away from me and shoved myself closer to the Soul Reaper.

"I'm scared, sir."

Ichigo blushed.

"Um..." he mumbled.

I peered into his eyes with innocence. He was plenty hot, but not as hot as Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and not even close in comparison to Lord Aizen. I decided to take advantage at the chance that just abruptly came to mind. I grabbed the 'unknown' Soul Reaper and hugged him tight.

"It's scary here. Let's go back to the Soul Society."

Ichigo hugged me back, but reluctantly. "I can't leave just yet, Kalenst. I have to get someone out of here. She's probably as scared as you."

"Do you mean the Inoue girl?" I asked cluelessly.

Ichigo's eyes lit up. This girl must mean a lot to him.

I've seen her before and she's very cute. Long orange hair and big, bright hazel eyes. Did I forget the gigantic boobs? I pondered for a second then and still wondered where she got bras that big. But the thing about Orihime Inoue was that she was useful to Lord Aizen. She had extraordinary abilities that not even a Quincy would possess. But I was more powerful that even Orihime. Plus, I was a Soul Reaper; well I was a Soul Reaper...

We had become friends when she was taken hostage by Lord Aizen. She was kind and very gentle, plus I had her caught up in my lies too. I wasn't taken captive by Lord Aizen like the Soul Society thought. I decided to come here. Defy the Soul Society and what it stood for. Well, considering only Lord Aizen, the Arrancars, and knew this, technically I was a captive of Lord Aizen, but that was what everyone else thought.

Apparently, I was zoned out for a while since I hadn't realized that Ichigo was shaking me roughly.

"Hey, Kalenst! Hello?" Ichigo shouted.

I looked at him dumbfounded and lost.

"Why are you shaking me?"

"Where is Orihime?"

I looked to my feet. "I can't show you until I have my zanpaktou. The hollowed Soul Reapers will come for us and Orihime and they'll win if both of us don't have our zanpaktou. We have to protect Orihime and it'll be harder to protect her and me if you have to fight those things alone. I know where it is, I'll take you there. Okay?"

Ichigo clenched his sword. Angrily, I might add. He glared at me and it was freighting. He stepped back a few feet and motioned for me to get on his back and strangely I followed his directions. I climbed atop this unknown boy and we hurtled towards my beautiful zanpaktou. It's sensation of power grew as we got closer to Lord Aizen's room, or maybe that was just my heart rate increasing.

Lord Aizen's room was to the left and the place where they were keeping was to the right.

"Go right, Soul Reaper."

"My name is Ichigo," he said faintly.

"Oh. Ok."

We dashed forward and stopped quickly. He glanced to me. "Where exactly _is_ your zanpaktou?"

I looked to him, obvious of the answer. "Just in time, you stopped. It's in this room here."

I pointed to the room where they were keeping my zanpaktou and Orihime Inoue.

"Break this please."

"Sure."

Ichigo's sword swung from his side to the opposite side of the door. Three cylinders blocking us from the other side of the room fell, crashing to the ground. I flinched. Orihime did too. Her pupils followed me to Ichigo and her eyes lit up just as Ichigo's did.

"Ichigo!"

He turned slowly. Unexpectedly, Orihime launched herself at him. It was quite cute. Orihime hugged Ichigo and he did the same just as excited. I wondered how old they were but that didn't really matter. Right now, all that was important was getting out of her and completely follow through with Lord Aizen's plans. Nothing would get in the way of Aizen. I would kill anyone that opposed a threat to Aizen before they even had a chance to summon their zanpaktou.

"Orihime, Ichigo, we need to leave. If we don't, the Arrancars will find us."

The stopped hugging. Ichigo had told me about his and Orihime's other friends that had come along. I understood, we needed to round them all up and get out of here. We gathered up my zanpaktou and Orihime's other stuff. She got on Ichigo's back and I did the same thing that Ulquiorra did earlier.

We got farther and farther away from Aizen's 'Head Quarters' and closer to Ichigo's and Orihime's other friends. Apparently, two of them were Soul Reapers, one was the Quincy, one of them was a Bount, and three were Espada. What a weird group of friends...

Our exit would be the hardest part. Ulquiorra was watching us from the horizontal pillar lying across the passageway. I had talked to him before I left, but I wasn't sure how this was going to work out.

* * *

><p>I felt a surge of energy when Ichigo summoned his zanpaktou. <em>What strong spiritual power,<em> I thought. His friends caught up to us momentarily. I would have liked to formally introduce myself, but it would have to wait. I called out Evangelion and Ichigo's Soul reaper friends pulled out their zanpaktou as well.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" the red haired one yelled.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted.

A small brunette girl I was taking as Rukia Kuchiki, because of what I had heard about her, was present too. Even Aizen talked about this certain Soul Reaper, which meant that the other Soul Reaper had to be Renji Abarai. He was a little cuter that Ichigo but still nowhere near comparison to Lord Aizen.

Nobody could amount to Lord Aizen.

I didn't care about the Quincy or the humans, but I had to figure out which Espada were the ones traveling with Ichigo. Maybe it was someone that could give me away. If it was, then I had no other choice but to kill them. That would be hard to do since Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji around.

We got closer to where Ichigo said the others were. I glanced looking for the Espada and saw three Arrancars that were oh too familiar to me. Nel, the little girl, oldest of the Espada but still one of the weakest, and her companions, Pesche and Dondochakka, were the 'Espada' Ichigo had talked about. Nel was indeed an Espada, or expelled Espada for that matter, but Pesche and Dondochakka were merely normal Arrancars. Very weak hollows. I could kill them easily, but Nel would be a challenge considering the Soul Reapers were present. Maybe the Quincy would oppose a problem. He seemed stronger that I imagined he would be, even though his power would never coincide with the previous Quincy's power. He was very strong. Possibly, this new Quincy wasn't fully the Quincy yet considering he was still weaker than Nel.

We zoomed past yet another empty and deserted vestibule and I saw Ulquiorra's face twisted in disturbed horror. He was standing on a plastered banister and he looked more disappeared.

* * *

><p>When I appeared next to Ulquiorra, he seemed to relax. He was beautiful. I guess I could even call him sexy. With his soft, silky, black hair and those deep green eyes, he was just perfect for someone like me. He wore clothes that seemed the opposite of the personality he had, but that was upon Lord Aizen's request so he would do it. Ulquiorra would carry out anything for Lord Aizen.<p>

"What's wrong?" I questioned him.

"I thought I wouldn't get to see you before you left with the other Soul Reapers. I was petrified to see you go. You'd be leaving me and I don't know if I could handle that," Ulquiorra explained.

I stood closer to him and he placed his arm around my shoulder. I felt petite in his arms and I enjoyed that. I put my head in his chest and he pulled me tighter.

During the time with Lord Aizen, I had grown a relationship with Ulquiorra in which lord Aizen was aware of. We told him right when we both started feeling that way. Aizen understood and let us go on with our wishes as long as our affiliation of the other would not get in the way of his plans.

I glanced up at him and smiled. "I need to go, Ulquiorra."

He gasped. "I know."

I stood on my tip-toes and he leaned over. It was a wondrous kiss.

"I'll be back."

"I love you," he said decisively.

I smiled. "I love you, too, Ulquiorra."

"Goodbye, Kalenst."

"Goodbye."

I kissed him one more and mumbled something into his ear that only he could hear. I stepped back from him, waved, and left the love of my life standing their speechless.

I disappeared.

* * *

><p>By the time I met up back with Ichigo and the others, Nel was already with them. I was still unsure what would happen with her so I kept my guard. At anytime Nel could tell them who I really was. Maybe there was a chance she forgot that I'm helping Aizen.<p>

"Ichigo, Nel was worried about you!"

"Calm down, Nel. I'm back."

"Nel was worried sick, Ichigo. Nel thought that the big evil Arrancars got Ichigo and Nel was sad!"

The last time I saw Nel she seemed smarter. Kid was talking about herself in third person. Her mask was cracked from the attack that Nnoitora and Szayelaporro deliberated on her and she hadn't changed in appearance from the last time we spoke. Her hair was still sea green and she still had those red lines on her face. As it seemed, she was still helpless too.

Orihime grabbed my arm and led me to the others. She obviously hadn't caught onto my lies yet because she yanked me over to the strange assortment of friends she and Ichigo had. The first one she introduced me to was the Quincy. Black hair, blue eyes, glasses. Sounds like an average nerd to me.

"Kalenst, this is Uryū Ishida. Uryū, this is Kalenst Hurojimi."

I mumbled something that amounted to 'hi' and the Quincy boy did the same.

The next one was Renji Abarai and he was different. His hair was cut weirdly and he had a tattoo on his head of something unknown to me. His hair was red and in a ponytail and I couldn't tell the color of his eyes.

"Renji, this is Kalenst Hurojimi. Kalenst, this is Renji Abarai.

I muttered hello.

He said nothing.

We went through the rest of the introductions quicker and more excited. Finally, it was Nel's turn. Orihime didn't know what to do. I smiled.

"Nel, this is Orihime Inoue. Orihime, this is Nelliel Tu Odelschwarchz. Nel for short."

Orihime looked to me confused.

"You two know each other?"

"I guess you could say that."

I grinned and glanced at a lost Nel. I pushed into her mind to make sure she didn't actually forget me. She didn't but, she didn't also forget that I was working with Aizen.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo ran over quickly. He made sure Nel was alright before asking her: "What's wrong?"

Oh. Here it came. Like a bullet.

"Nel knows this girl.'

Ichigo's expression changed. It looked scared, angry, disappointed, and hurt.

"How, Nel?"

Oh, crap. She's going to kill me. Ulquiorra, don't watch this.

'She met Nel and saved Nel from a Menos."

Oh, okay then...

Taking into consideration the fact that Nel was right, I was still trying to figure out if she was trying to help me get out if here or maybe she was just didn't want to say anything with everyone in attendance and she'd just mention it to Ichigo alone later. Nel did look troubled when I familiarized her to Orihime, but maybe that was because of something else entirely. What if they all already knew? What if Nel told them all before they arrived here? What then?

But still, the possibility that happened was very low in the long shot, since not one of them had any bit of doubt about who I was saying I was besides Nel.

I went to stand at the side of Nel, throwing everything out of my mind for a moment. She was very short, so I felt ignoramus standing next to her.

"That's right," I claimed. Technically, it was right. I went to the human world on behalf of lord Aizen and Nel got caught up in a fight between a Menos and a Soul Reaper. I pulled her out of the way and destroyed not only the Menos, but the Soul Reaper as well. She got scared, thanked me, and ran away from me as fast as her legs would allow her to.

I still smile at that particular memory, always reflecting on how cute the little girl was. She had told me her name was Nelliel Tu Odelschwarchz before running away, but she never gave me the chance to disseminate myself to her. I guessed her nickname was Nel from the statements between her and Ichigo.

It had never really occurred to me why she ran away. Maybe because I didn't have to hide my Hollowfied parts back then. Since then, Aizen has moved my Hollow body parts to places that could be covered by clothing so no one could tell I was an Arrancar, let alone an Espada. As long as I didn't have to share a bathroom or bedroom with anyone, I would be fine.

The Quincy looked at me and Nel and detected that something was wrong. You could tell it by the look in his eyes when he glared at me that he was getting closer to the truth.

"We need to go," he said.

The bid guy, supposedly named Chad, glanced at Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Uryū, Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka, and finally he landed his sight on me. I quickly slipped into his mind to figure out when he was thinking.

_It's hard to figure out what's going on. Uryū's face changed dramatically when he first saw the new girl. Something has to be wrong._

I pulled out of Chad's mind as rapidly as I had glided into it. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji already drawled out their zanpaktou and we started to depart. I didn't have anything left t do here since I previously said my goodbyes to Ulquiorra. I couldn't tell Aizen my farewells because that would somewhat look conspicuously suspicious to the other members of this very peculiar group.

I instantly summoned my zanpaktou and said I'd take the back on the way out of here. Uryū insisted he would watch the back flank with me. I knew that would be bad for me, but I couldn't just outright say 'no'. Then they would ask me why and I didn't need that.

I took a deep breath and after we started running insanely fast, Uryū and I paced back. He felt odd to me and I wasn't sure how to act in this unstable predicament.

We were precisely twenty-six feet behind the others when Uryū pulled me back even farther.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

He wrapped one of his arms around my body and slapped the other over my mouth. For a weak Quincy he was quite strong and I couldn't break his hold.

"Be quiet now. You don't want me to expose to everyone, now do you?"

He turned my body so that I saw his face and he saw mine. Uryū took his hand away from my mouth.

"Don't speak yet. I need you to answer some questions. Is that okay with you?"

I pondered this for a moment. If I answered his questions, I could be found out. But then again, he never said I had to answer them truthfully...

"I'll answer your questions," I whispered, giving in.

Uryū let go of me and we started to move forward again. He said if I tried to get ahead of him by a lot, he would stop me with no precautions. I agreed to stay within range of his limits.

'What am I?" he asked.

The interrogation had begun.

* * *

><p>About thirty-seven and three fourths minutes later, we were outside and Uryū Ishida still knew nothing about me. What a surprise there.<p>

The sand was whiter that I had predicted it from the last time I left Lord Aizen's fortress. Everything was white. The buildings, the sand, and even the sky was white. Everything was covered in white. Uryū, Orihime, and I were also all wearing white. That's what lord Aizen had the Espada wear and Orihime had only one pair of school clothes so Lord Aizen had given her an Espada uniform to wear.

Uryū had asked were my clothes were and I told him the truth: I didn't know since I'd been there for so long.

It was hard to deceive his so I mostly bluffed. When he would ask questions, I would most likely answer in a question. Grimmjow called me another term for smarty-pants when I did that, but I didn't mind.

Uryū and I walked faster and joined the rest of the group. The Soul Reapers and the others were all panting for breath when Uryū and I had already caught ours. Ichigo seemed the most worn out but maybe that was because he had the highest spiritual pressure and had to carry both Orihime and Nel. I was guessing, according to his zanpaktou, that Renji Abarai was the next in line for powerful spiritual pressure.

Renji had a sexy voice when he summoned his zanpaktou's powers. 'Roar, Zabimaru!' God, it was hot. But still not as hot as Ulquiorra.

Speaking of attractive Espada, Grimmjow appeared behind us and scared the crap out of me. His blue hair was glossy and partially covered by a Hollows mask. Ichigo swiftly heaved out Zangetsu and pointed it at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow just laughed and I cackled quietly to myself.

"What cha gunna do, Soul Reaper?" Grimmjow taunted.

Ichigo clenched his teeth and his sword.

Grimmjow summoned Pantera and its beautiful metal glistened as he sliced Ichigo's neck. Blood escaped from his cut and trickled down his neck. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow and looked to Rukia.

"Rukia, Renji, get everyone out of here!"

"But, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"Wait," Uryū said.

Ichigo and Rukia turned to him confused. I stole a immediate glance at Grimmjow and he hid a smirk. Uryū grabbed me from the neck and yanked me closer to him. The smirk escaped Grimmjow's mouth and now it was sneer aimed at Uryū. The Quincy told Orihime to rip my shirt open and she did so reluctantly. Everyone's eyes widened as they peered at my chest. It was white and hard a bone, since indeed it was bone. I tugged myself away from Uryū and pounded on my Hollow chest.

"Hello, fellow members of the court. My name is Kalenst Hurojimi. Did I mention that I was turned into an Espada during my astounding stay here in Lord Aizen's palace?" I swung both arms away from Uryū and spread them out showing them all the real me. I uncapped my zanpaktou and sent it flying at Uryū. _What a wimp, _I thought. He flipped backwards and landed on his feet. Uryū panted and stood up straight.

"Does a little exercise make you tired, Quincy boy?" I asked, ridiculing the nerd.

Uryū narrowed his eyes and glared at me.

I smiled cruelly.

"Evangelion!" I yelled. My zanpaktou flew back and landed in my hand. I stabbed her into the sand, took my hands together, and cracked my knuckles. I picked back up Evangelion and ran towards Uryū with my zanpaktou aimed at him.

I heard a crash and felt a jab in my stomach. Chad stood over me and his fist was thrown into my abdomen. I started to feel dizzy and weakly lifted my arm to Grimmjow, who was now fighting Ichigo, and gestured for him to help me. He didn't see the S.O.S. Chad threw my arm to the ground and stepped on it. Rukia ran over to us and stabbed me through the appendix and then twisted her sword around. My throat stopped processing air and I coughed out blood. I stated to choke up and Grimmjow couldn't help. I guess I would have to endure this discomfort.

I heard a bone break but I wasn't sure who it belonged to. My knees began to buckle and I fell crashing to the floor. My eyes started to close and I heard a faint whisper.

"Don't die on my. I need you, love."

Ulquiorra...

Then my world went black.

**And the end. :o Was it bad?**


End file.
